chatsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Survivor 13: Malaysia
Season Summary This season of Chat Survivor brought back some old faces, Orange, Kim, and Sliemy, but there were also a lot of new ones, Hopper, Edgar, Zanna, Liam, and Blaze. The first two castaways to say "I" would become team captains. Kim and Zanna were the first two to respond. Kim became the captain of the Aitu tribe, while Zanna became the captain of the Raro tribe. Kim's first pick was Orange. Zanna's first pick was Hopper. Orange picked Sliemy to join Aitu. Hopper picked Liam to join Raro. The last two that weren't picked were Edgar and Blaze. Sliemy chose Edgar as the last member of Aitu, which meant that Blaze had to join Raro. For Aitu, the tribe consisted of Kim, Orange, Sliemy, and Edgar. For Raro, the tribe consisted of Zanna, Hopper, Liam, and Blaze. In the first challenge, while Aitu only scored 2 points, Raro scored 4 giving them the win. At tribal council, the Aitu tribe made a unanimous decision to get rid of Edgar, while Edgar voted for Kim. After Edagr was voted off, there was a suprise merge. The remaining 7 castaways became part of the Raitu tribe. To start off the merge, there was a Survivor Auction. Each castaway was given $500 to spend. The first item was a covered item. Sliemy spent all of his money to buy it. He made the right choice, when the item was revealed to be an advantage in the next challenge. The next item was also covered. Kim spent all of his money, only to find out he had bought a plate of slugs. Liam spent all of his money on the next item, which was revealed to be a double vote. Liam could vote twice at the next tribal council. The next covered item was bought by Orange for all of his money. The item was revealed to be a cursed vote, meaning Orange would have an extra vote count against him at tribal council. The last covered item was bought by Zanna for all of his money. The item was revealed to be immunity. At the next tribal council, Kim and Orange stuck together and voted for Liam. The old Raro tribe decided to vote for Sliemy, except for Blaze, who instead voted for Kim. Sliemy was the last person to vote, but never did. He was cast a self vote, and was voted off in a 4-2-1 vote. Once again, the castaways were suprised to find out that the merged tribe would once again become 2 tribes. Also, the first two people that said "I" got to become team captains. This time, it was Orange and Zanna who said it first. Orange said it before Zanna, so he got to pick first. Orange decided to keep his alliance strong with Kim, and picked him first. Zanna then picked Liam to join his tribe. Orange's last pick was Blaze, which meant Hopper was automaticly on Raro. The new tribes were Orange, Kim, and Blaze for Aitu, and Zanna, Liam, and Hopper for Raro. Aitu won the third immunity challenge, sending the tight Raro tribe to tribal council for the first time. Hopper voted for Liam, while Liam voted for Hopper. Zanna was the swing vote, and had a hard time deciding who to vote for. In the end, she joined Liam, and Hopper was the 3rd person voted out. The 5 castaways merged again, and were all excited to learn that from now on, anyone voted out would become part of the jury. The new Raitu tribe consisted of Orange, Kim, Blaze, Zanna, and Liam. At the immunity challenge, it was a close battle between Zanna and Liam, but once again, Zanna came out on top and won himself individual immunity. At tribal council, the old Raro banded together to vote off Kim, while the old Aitu banded together to vote off Liam. Because there were 3 original Raro, and 2 original Aitu, Kim was voted off in a 3-2 vote, leaving Orange all by himself, with no allies. At the next immunity challenge, Orange showed that he didn't plan to give up, and won himself immunity. Because Orange won immunity, the Raro alliance had to vote off one of their own. Zanna voted for Blaze, but the rest of the tribe voted for him, and Zanna became the 2nd member of the jury. In a close battle between Liam and Orange, Liam beat Orange and won the final immunity challenge. Knowing that Orange would be harder to beat, he casted his vote for Orange, making him the final member of the jury. The jury did not have a tought time deciding who they wanted to win, and all 3 jurors casted their vote for Liam, due to his excellent gameplay. The Game Category:Seasons Category:Asian Locations Category:MrMatthewg11's Series Category:Seasons with a Split Merge Category:Seasons with a Tribe Swap Category:8-Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes